He Never Wanted To Lose Her
by Privateserieslvr
Summary: a cute oneshot about Reed Brennan and Josh Hollis' relationship.


Summer

Josh Hollis was in love

Reed Brennan was also

His roommate knew it

Her roommate knew it

His friends knew it

Her friends knew it

She knew it

He knew it

She was his life

The reason he woke

And his dreams at night

She couldn't escape his mind no matter how hard he tried

Would she ever go away? He would ask himself

Would I ever want her to go away?

No.

He would answer

He never wanted her to go away

He never wanted to lose her

She would sink into his arms when she saw him

He would give her a kiss

She would smile and kiss him back

Small talk

That's what the routine was

Never really changed

I love you

He'd tell her

I love you too

She would say truthfully

She always thought about him

Wanting to escape and be with him forever

People got in the way though

Everybody knew it

He was the reason she dreamed

He was her rock

And forever more will be

Fights broke out

Over silly things

Causing both of them to go back to their rooms

Thinking how stupid they were for even ruining a great night

She cared

He was concerned

He always said sorry first

She would forgive him, kiss him and tell him she loved him

He would kiss her after and say I will always love you

Her insides would tingle

Causing her stress to finally leave for a while

Things got in the way

She was paranoid

He was annoyed

But they still were in love

And they never thought it would end

They never wanted it to end

And he never wanted to lose her

She would apologize

He would forgive her

She would kiss him and tell him she loved him

He would kiss her after and say I will always love you

Fall

The Legacy

The biggest dance to attend

He wanted to stay behind

She wanted to go

So he went

Because he loves her

She got drunk

He got annoyed

He asked her to choose

She walked away

He still would always love her

She went up on the roof

A note had said to

She took it all in

What just happened?

Did we just break up?

Anxiety

This couldn't be happening

Dash

He urged her to touch him

Things moved too fast

They were in a tent

Kissing

His shirt off

Her breast exposed

Too fast

Why am I so stupid?

He had thought

She wouldn't choose between her friends and me

She doesn't want to make anyone mad

That's the reason I love her

I always will

He never wanted to lose her

He had heard she was on the roof

In a tent

He was about to go looking through them

He chose the first one

Quickly swiped open the curtains

There she was

He had found her

Relief

Then he took it in

She was half-naked

Pinned under him

The guy he called his best friend

He shut the curtain

Walked away

Fury stomping in his steps

He was so hurt

His face twisted into a look of horror, disgust, hurt

She loved me

She said she loved me

How could she do this?

He had thought

She shouted his name

How could this have happened?

She thought

They argued

He was losing her he could feel it

She almost fainted

He was burning in rage

When she heard him say, he never wanted to see her again

She fell apart

She knew she would no longer be able to go on

No longer

She couldn't without him

She sat and cried

Retched over the balcony

Cried more

Chased him down the stairs until he no longer was in her sight

Pressed her face against the cold wall

And thought

He was gone

He was gone

She was gone

She was gone

He thought

Now outside

Ready to call for a ride

He looked back at the party he had left her in

Took it all in

The lights

Remembered her confused face

Then he remembered her smiling face

The day she said, she loved him

The minute he told her the same

Everything

He remembered

The cab pulled up

He opened the door

Before he got in

He whispered

"I will always love you."

The cab drove off into the night

Leaving his love behind

He had lost her.

Josh Hollis had lost Reed Brennan

And he would never be the same.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Weird? Horrible? Cuteish?**

**let me know =]**

**~Lauren**


End file.
